


Никого не будет в доме

by monmorensy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: О вовремя уходящих из дома родителях, последних шансах и их правильном использовании





	

Асахи прикрыл дверь своей комнаты и повернулся к уже сидящему на его кровати Нишиное, пытаясь незаметно вытереть влажные ладони о брюки. Нужно было что-то сказать, но в голову как назло ничего не приходило, кроме дурацкого:

— Может, чаю?

Нишиноя улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет уж, я не для того ждал, пока уйдут твои родители, — он хлопнул по кровати рядом с собой. — Иди сюда, Асахи-сан.

Он был прав, этого момента они ждали достаточно, и не только сегодня. Асахи снова вытер руки и сделал шаг вперед, стараясь выглядеть спокойным и решительным. Или хотя бы не паникующим. В конце концов, он не первый раз оставался наедине с Нишиноей, и все, что они делали до этого, Асахи нравилось. Даже очень нравилось, настолько, что воспоминания о горячей коже и жестких маленьких ладонях преследовали Асахи даже во время самых изнуряющих тренировок. Он присел на кровать — получилось слишком далеко, Нишиноя хмыкнул и придвинулся вплотную, заглядывая Асахи в лицо.

— Если не хочешь, можем отложить на следующий раз, — горячие пальцы погладили ладонь и крепко сжали. — Но это наш последний шанс перед началом матчей, Асахи-сан.

Уверенность Нишинои успокаивала. Асахи откашлялся и заставил себя посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Не надо. — Вслух это прозвучало как отказ, и Асахи торопливо добавил: — Не надо откладывать.

Нишиноя радостно улыбнулся — так, что невозможно было не улыбнуться в ответ, и вскочил на ноги, быстрым движением стягивая футболку через голову. На боку у него свежий синяк после последней тренировки, а на плечах и локтях россыпь старых, уже пожелтевших. Асахи в жизни не видел никого красивее.

— Отлично, — Нишиноя достал из кармана брюк маленький тюбик и бросил на постель рядом с Асахи. — Презервативы я тоже купил и дома потренировался.

Наверное, на лице Асахи отразилось удивление, потому что Нишиноя протянул ему плоскую картонную коробочку и пояснил:

— Надевать потренировался. Это не так-то просто, оказывается.

Он расстегнул ремень, и Асахи, чтобы не пялиться, тоже начал раздеваться. Он успел снять футболку и носки, а потом совершенно голый Нишиноя толкнул его на кровать и навис сверху, опираясь на руки и широко улыбаясь. Такого Нишиною Асахи любил больше всего. Он попросил бы его улыбаться всегда, но это звучало глупо даже в мыслях. Вместо этого он обнял его за шею и потянул к себе, чтобы почувствовать его улыбку губами. Нишиноя довольно замычал, коротко толкнулся языком Асахи в рот и сразу же отстранился.

— Черт, я тебе сейчас все штаны уделаю.

Асахи посмотрел вниз: Нишиноя терся напряженным членом о ткань его брюк, оставляя влажное пятно. Расстегнуть пуговицу на брюках оказалось неожиданно сложно — пальцы дрожали и не слушались. Молния поддалась легче, и Нишиноя помог Асахи стянуть штаны вместе с трусами. А потом сполз пониже и взял его член в рот, сразу наполовину. Горячий язык быстро облизал головку, и Асахи зашипел от неожиданности, хватая Нишиною за волосы на макушке.

— Подожди, подожди, мы же хотели по-другому!

Нишиноя поднял голову и уставился на Асахи лихорадочно блестящими глазами.

— Прости, не удержался, — он медленно облизал губы и подмигнул. — Ты знаешь, какой вкусный у тебя член? Обожаю, когда ты кончаешь мне в рот.

Выдержать его взгляд было невозможно, поэтому Асахи зажмурился и застонал. Наверное, он мог бы кончить прямо так, от голоса Нишинои, хрипло шепчущего пошлости.

— Прекрати, иначе сегодня ничего не получится.

Нишиноя хмыкнул, но спорить не стал и отполз в сторону.

— Тогда перевернись и встань на четвереньки, так должно быть удобнее.

Асахи тоже читал про это в интернете, когда гуглил про анальный секс. Он неловко перекатился на живот и приподнялся, опираясь на локти и колени. Нишиноя коротко погладил его поясницу горячими ладонями, а потом Асахи услышал щелчок крышечки, и между ягодиц щекотно скользнули влажные пальцы.

— Нормально?

Один палец толкнулся внутрь — совсем не больно, и Асахи согласно замычал. Нишиноя согнул палец, надавил куда-то вниз — про это Асахи тоже читал, но ничего особенного не почувствовал, кроме легкого дискомфорта. Когда Нишиноя добавил второй палец, стало немного приятнее. Или Асахи просто привык, поэтому он несколько раз качнулся навстречу его руке и обернулся, глядя на раскрасневшегося Нишиною через плечо.

— Наверное, уже можно.

Нишиноя на секунду замер, а потом медленно вытащил пальцы и уточнил:

— Ты уверен?

Асахи кивнул и снова уткнулся лбом в покрывало. Нишиноя зашуршал упаковкой — Асахи совсем забыл, что они собирались использовать презерватив, а потом горячая ладонь стиснула бедро, и между ягодиц уперся член. Нишиноя толкнулся вперед, и Асахи постарался расслабиться, но головка соскользнула по влажной от смазки коже вниз и проехалась по яичкам. Нишиноя что-то невнятно пробормотал и попробовал снова. На этот раз член скользнул вверх.

— Не влезает. — По голосу было непонятно, смешит это Нишиною или расстраивает.

Асахи хотел сказать, что ничего страшного, если все-таки не влезет, но тут Нишиноя попробовал в третий раз, надавил сильнее, и головка все-таки втиснулась внутрь. Асахи застонал сквозь зубы, заглушая тихое шипение Нишинои. Тупая тянущая боль была не очень сильной, но неприятной. Хотелось поерзать, чтобы побыстрее привыкнуть, но Асахи боялся, что если отодвинется слишком далеко, все придется начинать сначала. Нишиноя не двигался несколько долгих секунд, а потом медленно толкнулся вперед, не останавливаясь, пока не прижался низом живота к ягодицам Асахи.

Член Нишинои всегда выглядел довольно коротким — заметно короче, чем у самого Асахи. А теперь казалось, что он достает пугающе глубоко и упирается где-то под желудком. Асахи несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и постарался не напрягаться, а Нишиноя крепче стиснул его бедра дрожащими от напряжения руками, осторожно подался назад и не остановился, пока не вытащил член полностью. Асахи поморщился: так стало еще неприятнее.

— Ты чего? — Он снова обернулся посмотреть, все ли в порядке, но Нишиноя только пожал плечами:

— Давай лучше по-другому, ложись на спину.

Асахи вздохнул и послушно перевернулся, устраиваясь на спине и широко раздвигая колени. Теперь ему было отлично видно влажную от пота кожу Нишинои, красные пятна на его щеках, напряженные темные соски, и идея сменить позу сразу показалась гениальной. Нишиноя помог Асахи приподняться, чтобы подложить под поясницу подушку, а потом зачем-то снова засунул в него два пальца и горячо зашептал, глядя Асахи прямо в глаза:

— Я столько всего хочу с тобой сделать, не знаю с чего начать, с ума от тебя схожу, — он двигал рукой быстрее и увереннее, чем в первый раз, и Асахи никак не мог понять, что он чувствует: удовольствие или дискомфорт. — Давай, потрогай себя, ты здесь офигенный.

Асахи не сразу понял, что он имеет в виду, но Нишиноя уже вытащил пальцы и потянул руку Асахи вниз. Безумие Нишинои точно было заразным, потому что Асахи не почувствовал даже тени неловкости. Он осторожно надавил на саднящий анус и палец неожиданно легко погрузился в мокрое и мягкое. И очень горячее. Что делать дальше Асахи не знал, он подвигал пальцем туда-сюда, добавил второй — судя по сдавленному стону Нишинои, ему это понравилось. Собственные пальцы были гораздо толще и длиннее, но почему-то ощущались не так остро, как пальцы Нишинои, и Асахи решил сказать ему об этом.

— У тебя приятнее получается, не хочешь сам?..

Он даже не успел договорить, Нишиноя поцеловал его так, как будто это был его последний шанс, а потом оттолкнул руку Асахи и устроился между его коленей. На этот раз, когда он толкнулся в Асахи, больно почти не было. Он задвигался короткими рывками и снова забормотал сквозь стоны и тяжелое дыхание:

— Я не знаю, что мне с тобой делать, ты мне так нравишься, трахнешь меня в следующий раз?

Асахи представил, как Нишиноя будет выглядеть на спине с раздвинутыми ногами, и сжался от возбуждения и предвкушения. Нишиноя задохнулся на полуслове и замер, крупно вздрагивая. Асахи любил смотреть, как он кончает: он смешно жмурился, морщил нос и приоткрывал рот, всегда хотелось поцеловать его в этот момент, но в этот раз было не дотянуться. Асахи дождался, когда Нишиноя расслабленно опустится на его грудь, и поцеловал его в макушку. Нишиноя потерся щекой о его кожу и пробормотал, щекоча горячим дыханием:

— Асахи-сан, дай мне одну минуту, а потом я сделаю тебе лучший минет в твоей жизни.

Асахи взъерошил волосы на его затылке и улыбнулся, глядя в потолок. В том, что Нишиноя сдержит слово, он ни капли не сомневался.


End file.
